


the crossdresser(s)

by theotherstriderhi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherstriderhi/pseuds/theotherstriderhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a girl named ratiku moved to japan after her parents died. she is more comfortable around boys, and therefore cross dresses. what will it be like when she meets the host club? and, oh yeah, one more thing- she has phycic abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the crossdresser(s)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the chapters are short. i will try to update every 2-3 days

Ratuki's POV

I panted as I urged my parents to run faster. Men wearing black and carrying machine guns followed us. Shots fiered in the background. I didn't know anything about the people who were chasing us. Well, I did know one thing: that they wanted me. However it all seemed   
like dejavu. Like this had happened before. Then it hit me. It was a dream. More importantly a memory. One I didn't want to deal with.

I shot up in my bed panting and sweating. I looked around before remembering where I was. I was in a simple, average house in japan getting ready for my first day at ouran acadamy. Not something I was looking foward to.  
I walked over to the mirror, running my fingers through my short red hair. And by short, I mean SHORT. It was cut like a boy's style. I should probably explain that. Before my parents died, I faced the truth that I didn't really like guys. I was gay. I was already awkward enough (having phycic powers and all) but with this addition, I was a nervous wreck. After they died, I cut my hair off in mourning and stopped paying attention to my looks. No more peducures or make up. When I snapped out of my funk, I realized that I looked like a guy and that it was ok. ( i made a pretty sexy guy)It was easier to be this cocky, confident dude than to be the scared freak.  
Well, I should probably explain what "phycic powers" were. For some unkown reason (my parents had never told her) I had the ability to read minds, erase memory, and, on a good day, control them to.  
I put on tthe boy's ouran uniform, ate a quick breakfast, and walked to ouran.  
I carefully found my way through the labryinth of polished floors and curious students until I finaly found the office. Whispers followed her the whole way there. At first I thought that they thought I was strange, but after probing into one's mind a little, I found that they thought I was hot. LOL, FUCK YEAH I'M HOT!  
I got a very un-helpful map and a class schedule there and walked to class 1A.


End file.
